the Fight
by Glistening.Horizon
Summary: Korra's afraid of Amon, she's failing at airbending, jealous of Asami, trying to get over Mako, Bo Lin's wingman, and now she's Tahno's verbal sparring partner—and she plans on beating Tahno into the ground in the championships. Tahkorra
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am a very unreliable fan fiction-writer. I tend to abandon them in favor of my novels, so please bear with me. This is an idea, and I'm bored, so I shall write it. Now I know most of you don't stop to read author's notes—I'm like you in that regard. Just remember—I respond well to badgering ;)

**Chapter 1**

"Someday you're gonna look back on this moment of your life as such a sweet time of grieving. You'll see that you were in mourning and your heart was broken, but your life was changing..."

-Elizabeth Gilbert

There was another party—There was always a party, thought Korra, sighing as she stirred her drink with her straw. Meelo was bounding about the place, Tenzin was trying in vain to rein him in, Jinora was reading in a seat across from Korra's at the table, Ikki was blabbering away to an uncomfortable-looking Bo Lin, and, of course, let's not forget _Mako_, dancing with _Asami. _The professedly most gorgeous couple in the entire dance hall. Korra stared at them—_How could he do this to her, didn't he know that she liked him, why did he choose Asami, why'd Asami have to be so goddamn beautiful—_Truth was, Korra was trying to like Asami, but it was hard. It was really hard—It was like airbending for her. As much as she knew she'd like Asami under different circumstances, she couldn't help it because Asami had Mako and Korra really liked Mako.

So Korra got left with a disappointment that she could feel slamming into her chest like one of Bo Lin's jabs. It hurt. Korra didn't like it. She didn't like watching Asami and Mako dance around the room making googly-eyes at one another, she didn't like being afraid of Amon, she didn't like failing at airbending—And yet…and yet it was all happening and there was _nothing she could do_. So Korra sipped at her drink, trying not to look too crestfallen. _Keyword tried. _

Korra watched as Bo Lin finally gained his freedom from Ikki and began flitting about the room in search of prime real estate. If Bo Lin could do it, why couldn't Korra? Mako clearly wasn't interested. So she had the right to get on with things. Yeah! She shouldn't just sit here and feel sorry for herself! She should be finding something that made her happy instead of thinking about something that was a total downer. Otherwise she'd grow up to be like Tenzin. She shuddered to even think of the possibility. Yeah, time to move on, she thought.

With a grin, Korra stood, smoothed her dress (which was pretty flattering and should not be wasted on sitting at a table all night), and began to explore the room, mingling on occasion.

"Avatar Korra," a woman greeted her, hanging off the arm of her husband. "How has your training been coming?"

"Well enough," answered Korra easily.

"And has the Council's task force led by Tarrlock made any progress in capturing Amon?" inquired the woman's husband, a reporter. Dammit, a reporter! Why did it have to be this couple?

"We're still on the lookout for him," admitted Korra, lowering her gaze. "Well…I've been thinking…it's not the best idea to be on the task force after all."

"Really?" gasped the woman.

"Yeah…I mean, it's interfering with my duties as the Avatar in keeping the balance and training," blurted out Korra. She took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to face Amon yet. I'll face him on my own terms—I'll call him out when I'm ready to defeat him."

"Bending will be lost! People's lives will be at jeopardy while you get your act together," snapped the woman's husband.

"Well—Amon's only one guy. He can only take so many people's bending away in a day. Besides, what if he gets captured without me? Not much of a threat then," retorted Korra.

"You're a selfish girl," hissed the woman. The couple walked away, and Korra glared at them. She was not _selfish_. She was doing what was right. She was. Tenzin would've said it was right. It only upset the balance, right? It created a further divide between benders and non-benders, and that was the worst thing she could be doing right now.

"So, no more talking for me," she grumbled. She returned to the table and laid her head on folded arms. Jinora peered over the top of her book.

"You alright, Korra?" she queried.

"Yeah. Fine," answered Korra, burying her face into her arms.

"Okay," shrugged Jinora, returning to her reading. Korra peaked up again and watched Jinora read. I will not look behind me, I will not stare at Asami and wish I were her, I will not inwardly drool over Mako, I will not fangirl, I will not be pathetic, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey. Hey. Hey Korra." She glanced up to see Bo Lin, and hastily plastered a smile to her face.

"Bo Lin! Well, that's nice of you to come visit lil' ol' me," Korra greeted him, sidling over on the bench. Bo Lin seated himself next to her, leaning forward, arms folded on top of the table.

"Of course. How could I let a teammate sit all on their lonesome?"

"So, how's the bounty been tonight?" asked Korra.

"Oh, it's been horrendous. And normally that's not the adjective I would use. You know that though. Because you're my friend. And my wingman."

"Where're you going with this?" said Korra, arching an eyebrow.

"You have failed to perform your duties tonight. As wingman." Bo Lin gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," sighed Korra.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Anyway, am I the only one hot under the collar? Way too stuffy in this place," remarked Bo Lin, jokingly tugging at his collar.

"Stuffy? Please. This place is practically decked out in diamond chandeliers. I'm tired of it myself. Where're you thinking of visiting next instead?"

"Hm…how about only…the best bar in Republic City!"

"Really? I'm intrigued now. Tell me more," prodded Korra.

"Well…"

And the next thing she knew, they were standing in a rowdy bar in the same area of town as the Pro-Bending Arena.

"Well? Whatd'you think?" grinned Bo Lin.

"Um…not really sure about the _best_," commented Korra.

"C'mon, lighten up! Not as if you've just lost a competition!" Bo Lin noticed her falling smile and tried to amend his joke. "I mean…have you?" Korra scowled at him. "Oh…so…you…him…_oh_."

"Yeah…" said Korra, scratching the back of her neck. "Well, let's do something fun."

"Sounds good to me! So, there's this great tea that they mix with rum. You've gotta try it. I'll go get our orders. You pick out a table for us," said Bo Lin.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," laughed Korra. She scoped out the area. Every table in sight was occupied. She frowned, shoving past several drunk men and a woman who gave her a lewd stare, continuing to search the place. Finally, she came upon a table by a door for two. Score! She sat at it, depositing her coat on the chair across from hers to save the seat for Bo Lin. And she waited.

A young man around her age approached the table. He saw her jacket heaped onto the empty chair across from her, smiled in amusement, and hung it on the back of the chair. Korra raised an eyebrow. He sat across from her, pulling his chair closer to the table.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you sitting in the seat I reserved for my friend?" Korra asked the stranger, trying not to sound _too _vicious.

"Oh, you don't recognize me?"

"Wait…you were in the paper!" exclaimed Korra. He slicked his wavy bangs back.

"Of course I was. You can expect to see me there on a weekly basis," he replied in a smooth drawl.

"Arrogant much?" she deadpanned

"Only when I have reason to be," he quipped

"And your name is…?"

"Tahno. And _you_ are _Avatar Korra_."

"So, why _were_ you in the paper, _Tahno_?"

"Let's just say that if you win a few more matches, you'll be seeing me in the finals," Tahno smirked at her.

"_If _I win a few more matches? I _will _win until I get to the finals. And then Mako, Bo Lin, and I will bend your ass off the arena," Korra growled.

"I'd like to see you try, _Korra_." She did not like the way he said her name. No, not _one bit_. "Speaking of the _famous _brothers, how are they? I've heard that the three of you are having…_issues_." Tahno gave her a keen, analytical look. He was one of the sharper blades in the shed, then.

"Issues? No. No issues on our team," said Korra, looking away from him.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," he pressed. "Come now, tell me. What is it that's upset you so? Is it by any chance…the Sato girl?"

"No! Why would I be upset by her? I like Asami. She's cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you're not!" snapped Korra.

"Oh, my ego felt a little pinch," said Tahno dramatically. "Nice try, _little girl_. I look forward to destroying you and the _hard-knock brothers of bending_. I'll especially love the look you send Asami when Mako kisses her after the tournament."

"You—You asshole! I don't like Mako, if that's what you're saying. I don't." She paused. "Actually, you know what? What do I care? You're not gonna take my answer. Believe whatever you wanna believe, _Tahno_," she spat.

"Alright then. I'll believe that Bo Lin's also factored into the equation somehow."

"Wanna go toe-to-toe with me, _pretty boy_?" she snarled, rising from her seat. He rose with her, staring down at her, the tips of his greased, wavy bangs tickling her nose. She could feel his hot breath fanning out on her red-tinged cheeks, see the curve of his eyelashes, the little indentations in his lips—They were _way _too close together. Hell, even _Mako _never dared get this close like _this_! This was like one of Jinora's romance novels, and she didn't like it _one bit_. She didn't like the way he said her name, didn't like the silence between them now, didn't like his boldness, didn't like his silly hair. In sum: Korra _hated _Tahno. Then she saw his mouth begin to open. So, he was going to break the impasse, was he?

"Go for it," he smiled. The nerve of him, oh she'd show him why she was _the _Avatar, she'd bend him halfway across the world into the Earth Kingdom—

"Korra!" shouted Bo Lin. "If you lay a finger on him, we're out of the bending tournaments!" Korra and Tahno paid him no heed, and so he tried another tactic. "But Korra, you'd ruin your dress!"

"That would be a terrible waste," agreed Tahno, giving her a once-over. Then he gave her a small smile.

"Y'know what would be a terrible waste? If I blew you into next week before the finals. All of our work would be wasted—But really, I'd rather not wait for the finals," retorted Korra.

"Oh, I'm sure you could _blow me away_. What with all your recent _airbending exploits_."

"Shut up," snarled Korra.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Tahno taunted her.

"Korra, don't you dare," said Bo Lin, "or I'll drink _your _drink."

"Fine. I won't," said Korra briskly, eyes still fixed on Tahno. She took a deep breath and sat down. There was a long pause before Bo Lin broke the silence.

"Now, Tahno, I believe that would be my seat," pointed out Bo Lin.

"Don't worry," drawled Tahno, gesturing to the seat, "I was just leaving. Enjoy your drink, _Avatar_. See you later, _Bo Lin._" Bo Lin waved halfheartedly at Tahno.

"Oh, I will enjoy my drink," countered Korra, glaring at him even when his back was turned. Even after he disappeared, she glared in the general direction he had gone.

"So, you met Tahno," said Bo Lin, handing her her drink. She accepted it.

"Yeah. Apparently I did," said Korra.

"Well…he's the waterbender on the Wolfbats team."

"I see."

"And we'll probably be seeing him in the finals."

"I know."

"Looking forward to beating him?" Korra raised her eyes to look at him.

"Hell yes." The two took a gulp of their drinks. In unison, they returned their cups to the table.

"You have a good taste in alcoholic beverages," Korra complimented him.

"I know I do," said Bo Lin with a suave wink. The pair laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: HAHA! I surprised you. I am updating this fic because I have nothing better to do. HA!

**Chapter 2**

Their red eyes gleamed in the dark and she could hear their breathing, feel it around her, and she was shaking—She kicked a burst of flame at one, illuminating his form. The effect lasted for but a trice and she found herself tumbling to the ground after her leg was caught. Her stomach dropped as she was tilted backwards. Her back slammed into the ground and her spine bent inwards and it hurt. For a moment she couldn't breathe, couldn't even think, staring up at the red, gleaming eyes closing in around her. In one desperate attempt she punched flame upward. The Equalists leapt back, and she bolted into a standing position. The fight was hers now.

They darted in, engaging her. She blocked several blows, lashed out with a jet of flame to warn the others who were nearing the fight—_Don't get any ideas, I'm gonna take you all down one by one—_She hurled one out of the room, slammed another into the floor, and ducked under a well-placed strike, kicking at her attacker's shins and felling him and she was free, she was winning, she was the Avatar again—_Fuck Amon, I'm livin' it up! Let's see him get me from here!—_She leapt to her feet, panting. Then, like hungry dogs they were upon her, crushing her, weighting her to the ground, and her joints felt sharp jabs and she couldn't earthbend them off of her. She was trapped, and she was going to die.

A mask floated towards her, bobbing with each step, closer, closer, and she was frozen underneath the pile of men like the helpless little girl before bending, and then he was leering down at her, snake-like eyes filled with venom crinkling in amusement—_The bender's down, look at her cower in fear—_She wanted to scream at him, anything, but her mouth wouldn't move. She was paralyzed by the bodies, and she was wide-eyed, tearing up, her very _fingers _trembling. _God she was pathetic. _

His fingers were nearing her forehead and she was sobbing now, _I'm not ready to die, or to lose my bending, because my bending is all I have_.

"Please don't take my bending," she pleaded with him through the tears, the lump in her throat contracting. "_Please_."

"Benders' begging will not stop me. Benders will fear me," he drawled in his deep, spine-rattling monotone, "so let them see the impotent Avatar."

Korra shot up in her bed, tossing her sheets from her body, gasping for breath. Moonlight streamed into the room through the window, and she was sure that she looked haggard. Fear does that to you, after all, she thought. She patted the sheets beneath her, and, of course, they were damp. Sweat. Tears, even. Possibly. But no one had to know _that_. She was drenched in sweat, covered in goosebumps, and clammy all over. Her skin was crawling with invisible, eight-eyed spiders and he rhair was tangled and she felt absolutely disgusting.

"Bath," she croaked to herself, rubbing the irritated flesh on her forearms and feeling the stiff, raised hairs. "Now, Korra, put your feet on the floor. That's a girl, see, no spiders. Stand," she whispered to herself, following her own verbal commands. "Go to the hot springs." Her feet padded across the wooden floors, and in the night's silence she could've sworn she heard Bo Lin's screaming as Amon stole his bending away—_No. Think positive. Bo Lin has his bending thanks to yours truly. He's safe. You're safe. Everyone's safe—_But it was a lie and she _knew it _but she wouldn't say it. No, she'd _never _say it to someone other than Tenzin. She was afraid of Amon. She didn't have to let it go public.

She dodged around the creaky patch of floorboard, inching around it until she finally reached the shoji doors and slid them open. She tip-toed outside, shutting the doors behind her. She stripped naked, her entire body going frigid with the cold night air. Living by the sea really was a pain sometimes with the fickle breezes, Korra decided. She dipped her toes into the steaming water of the hot springs, sighing.

"Good, good, Korra," she whispered to herself, slipping into the spring. She relished in its scalding temperature when she doused her hair in it by use of waterbending. She still had her bending. That had to count for something, right? _Good, good, Korra. _She sat in the springs so that her nose and above were the only parts of her above water. She breathed the steam in slowly, eyes closed, just as Tenzin had taught her to during meditation. She was afraid. Why was she so frightened of the masked man? _Because my bending is all that makes me different or special or strong. As a girl…it's all I have that makes me the equal of guys. _Maybe that was it. Nevertheless, it was a good back-up theory. Maybe it had something to do with a childhood trauma. Either way, there was a reason why she feared Amon, and it probably went deeper than his ability to take bending away. Really, when she thought about it, as a punishment it wasn't the harshest of maneuvers. _So why was she afraid of Amon?_

After she began to feel lightheaded, Korra stepped out of the hot springs and bended the remaining beads of water off her body. She stepped back into the clothes she'd abandoned, and headed back into the house. Maybe she'd get some good sleep tonight. Upon her return to her room, she nestled into her bed, pulled her covers over her head, curled up, and fell asleep. She dreamed of nothing.

"Hey. Hey Korra. Hey Korra!" Korra groaned, opening her eyes. Bo Lin was standing over her, prodding her with his helmet.

"What?" she grunted, rubbing her eyes. She looked outside. _It was still pitch black. _

"Time for training!" grinned Bo Lin. Mako, leaning against the door frame, rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Bo Lin, c'mon. Let's give her some space to get dressed," suggested Mako.

"Oh. Sure. Right. Well, get ready quick. We're training. Today," Bo Lin reminded her as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Korra leapt out of bed, pulled out her Pro-Bending gear, and hurried to get dressed. Once finished, she dashed out from the room, and onto the grounds of the temple. Mako and Bo Lin were waiting for her.

"Hey. C'mon, let's go catch the ferry!" shouted Bo Lin. His voice rebounded across the island, and all went silent. Bo Lin glanced about nervously. Korra stifled a laugh. They headed to the ferry, and had a silent journey to the mainland. She could tell they were all thinking the same thing: Mornings are evil. When they reached the island, they hurried into the Pro-Bending gym. They did the usual stretches, the push-ups, and the usual game of catch with the heavy, padded ball. Then they split up to do their own work, stripping down to their undershirts.

Korra headed over to the weights and began lifting. Sweat beaded her skin as she struggled to push it up above her head, and she lowered it slowly, then raised it again. Her abdomen was burning, her arms were searing, her collarbone was aching, and it was all she could do to keep lifting. Finally, she returned the weight to its perch and went to the punching bag. She slammed her fists into it, one-two-one-two, one-two-one-two-one, one-two-three-one-two-three-four. Each combo burned her knuckles but she kept at it. She didn't want to weigh her team down. Not again.

"Hey, Korra. You're fine on strength. You need dodging and agility practice," Mako called over to her.

"Alright," shrugged Korra, glaring at the punching bag. Her knuckles throbbed, and she was sure that they were red. Oh well, she'd been through worse as the Avatar.

"Run around the gym thirty times," instructed Mako.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're lagging in speed and you're burdening Bo Lin and I with protecting you," snapped Mako.

"Okay, Sergeant," deadpanned Korra, bouncing in place. She began jogging around the room, whistling.

"Pick up the pace, Korra! You're not gonna dodge any Earth discs at that pace," yelled Mako. Korra resisted the urge to flip him off. Who did he think he was again? Team Captain?

Bo Lin was doing push-ups and Mako was firebending his merry way across the gym. Why did Mako get to slack off? Did he think he was the best Pro-Bender on their team or something? Yes, he was Mr. Hat Trick, but did that give him the right to accuse her of _needing protection_? She stopped jogging, glanced at Mako, and shook her head. She stormed over him, ducked under a blast of fire, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't _need _protection, _Mr. Hat Trick_. I'm fine! I'm the Avatar. I can handle anything!" Mako pushed her back.

"Really? You can? Then why do you keep backing down and not paying attention in the match? We can't keep holding the team up by ourselves, Korra. You need to get your act together," retorted Mako.

"Really? _I _need to get _my _act together, Mr. Smoochy-Face? You were staring at Asami the entire match last night!" countered Korra, jabbing his chest with her finger.

"So that's what you were doing. Too busy watching _me _to fight in the match!" said Mako.

"Why would I even want to watch you? You're barely even my friend!" shouted Korra, eyes tearing up. She turned on her heel, but he caught her arm, stopping her.

"Korra, I am your friend-" He began frustratedly. She whirled around.

"Then why do you keep chewing me out like this? I'm trying, I really am, but…" His warm, amber eyes were watching her expectantly and _she couldn't tell him_. "Never mind," she hissed, wrenching her wrist from his grasp. "I just…I just need a minute. I'm sorry, Mako," she told him. Mako furrowed his eyebrows. She didn't care. She didn't _want _to care, but she did. And she'd hurt Mako. Asami really was the better girl for him, she thought as she started to walk towards the exit.

"I noticed that you're not getting much sleep," Mako called after her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine!" she barked, increasing the length of her strides until she was gone from the place. She felt like a jerk—A jerkbender, that's what she was. A total jerkbender. She was no better than Sano—Or was it Taco? Or…Tahno! That was his name!

She kept walking, watching the people around her. They were buying from food carts, browsing through stores, talking in hushed voices, laughing at a significant other's joke. Korra had never felt so alone, surrounded by these strangers, these people she would probably never meet and never know. They obviously didn't recognize her, and for that she was glad.

She spotted Asami disembarking from a moped, and a crowd of lovestruck teenage boys was gathering to witness the beauty. Korra headed towards Asami, shoving through the throng of fanboys and glowering at each one as she led a bewildered Asami away from the site.

"Korra, what're you doing?" asked Asami with a small smile.

"Oh, getting you away from drooling fanboys," shrugged Korra.

"I see." Korra stopped and released Asami from her grip.

"So…Asami."

"Yeah?" Asami blinked, and Korra watched the shades of Asami's eyeshadow glint in the sun, traced the curvature of Asami's eyelashes and her rouge lips. Korra swallowed, and hard.

"I kind of…well…I wanted to apologize. The way we met…I was really rude. I was just wondering…would you want to be…friends?"

"Yeah," chuckled Asami, giving her a warm smile, "sure." Asami lifted Korra's hand from her side and shook it. Korra's hand tingled, and it was a nice feeling. She didn't want it to go away. Asami withdrew from the gesture and gave Korra a once-over.

"So…_Korra_…I'll see you again sometime. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," grinned Korra. "Need help getting back to your moped?"

"No, I'm just looking for spare parts here in the marketplace. Wanna come with?" asked Asami, gesturing to a shop. Asami was inviting her to accompany her on an errand? Maybe this could help to bridge the gap between them. With that gap bridged, Korra would feel guilty about liking Mako and thus stop _liking _(HAHA She overcame, "love"!) Mako.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," said Korra, beaming.

"Great! Let's go then." Asami dragged Korra into the parts shop. Korra stared in wonder at all the gleaming vehicle parts, and Asami seemed to be even more enthralled by the sight of them. "Look, it's the T-model's axel over here…the engine chambers are so beautiful, whatd'you think Korra?" Asami…the sexy, alluring, Asami, was like a child in the midst of her favorite toys.

"Um…they're shiny?" said Korra.

"Yes. Yes they are," agreed Asami, arms akimbo. "Dad's pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah. Satomobiles are pretty useful," conceded Korra, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about you wait here while I go ask for the part I need? I'll be back in a few seconds," Asami promised her.

"Alright, you go on," laughed Korra. After Asami had disappeared into one of the aisles, Korra's face fell and she sighed. The advancing mask, the red eyes of the Equalists—They were both guests on the nightly show, "the Horrors of Republic City," which replayed in Korra's mind, intended for a very narrow demographic: Korra. Were they somehow controlling her mind to screw with her? If they were, she'd find the source and take them out with a spiffy Earthbending move. Then she'd finally get some sleep!

Asami returned with a large, metal part, and Korra hurried to help Asami carry it out from the warehouse shop. The pair carried it across the street to the moped, and they lowered it onto the sidewalk. Asami dusted her hands, smiling.

"Not bad. Thanks for the help, Korra."

"Need any help installing it?" asked Korra.

"No, I'll be alright. I've done this plenty of times," Asami waved her off. "But thanks for the offer." Asami dealt her one of her sultry smiles and Korra could see _exactly _why Mako was so smitten with the curly-haired woman. She was a good mix of child and woman, beauty and brains. In other words, where Asami was refined and sensual, Korra was loud and boyish. Asami was everything Korra wasn't. Asami was a woman, and that's what Mako needed in his life.

"Alrighty then. Well, it was nice hanging with you," said Korra.

"You too. We should have lunch together sometime. Just you and me," suggested Asami, dismantling her moped.

"I'd like that," replied Korra. "I'll see you later then, Sato."

"And you, _Avatar_," grinned Asami. Korra laughed as she walked away. She had more practice to do, after all.

When she returned, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Tahno and his cronies had occupied the gym in the Fire Ferrets' stead.

"What the—What the heck?" shouted Korra. Tahno glanced up at Korra, startled. Then he recognized her, and a slow smile erupted across his face. He approached her, standing unnervingly close. "I could punch you from here right in the gut, really, really, hard," she warned him quietly.

"I know," he said. Korra frowned.

"So where're Mako and Bo Lin?"

"Their session's over. Wolfbats have the gym now," he informed her.

"Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, it is," replied Tahno, cocking his head to the right. "There's an odd smell in here…it's been here since Mako and Bo Lin left. Smell that?"

"What?" asked Korra, resisting the urge to sniff her arm.

"That's the scent of losers," he drawled. His voice sent shivers down her spine. There was a short pause before Korra's temper burst.

"Really? Well, you're the losers, and we're gonna take you down. I hope we see you in the finals," snarled Korra.

"I hope to see you there as well. The publicity, I'm sure, will be astonishing," he chuckled.

"Well, since my _teammates _aren't here, I'm gonna scram. I can't be in the presence of jerkbenders for too long. Otherwise I'll lose too many brain cells," quipped Korra.

"Alright then, Avatar. Good day to you," said Tahno, donning his helmet. Korra stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking, and left the gym. That cocky asshole!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I may not be able to keep up this daily updating schedule, but I'll try my best to.

**Chapter 3**

Korra dodged an Earth disc zooming towards her head (that was cheap and if it hit could've really hurt), and whipped her attacker with water, sending him into the third zone by the edge of the arena. Mako was playing it cool, as per usual, dodging and striking back with fire when he deemed it appropriate. Bolin was firing Earth discs at his opponents with a new energy that came from hours training in the gym. The new training equipment they'd received for their private use from Hiroshi Sato had worked wonders for them. Another point for Asami, thought Korra dryly.

Korra lashed out with a line of water, pushing the remaining benders into the second zone, summoned the water back to her side, and shot it at one bender. A blast of fire neared her face and Korra ducked, falling to the ground. She rolled over just before a disc of Earth slammed into her side. She was drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. It didn't exactly help to be getting less than three hours of sleep a night due to nightmares. The nightmares especially messed with her performance. But she wasn't about to tell her teammates that. It sounded too much like a half-witted excuse, and if there was one thing Mako hated, it was half-witted excuses.

Korra leapt to her feet, spiraling around a rock disc and aiming water at her opponents. She was about to strike when a rock disc broke through the water and slammed into her mask. Korra's neck bent backward and she was falling, falling, falling and the whole stadium was gasping and she was so ashamed, like a blushing schoolgirl who answered a question wrong and she was helpless and her mask was cracked and the rock disc had partially broken through her visor—She was afraid.

Korra hit the ground and she choked on air, floundering about on the ground, trying to get her mask off but it _just wasn't working and her elbows were searing from the fall_. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping and tears were brimming in her eyes as she struggled with her mask, her legs flailing and kicking about. Then she felt a sharp hit to her crotch and she bit back a scream, tumbling across the arena and she couldn't see, she was blind, and she was sure she was falling off the end of the arena and into the water and she knew it was gonna hurt, and the area between her legs was in agony and her legs were paralyzed from the hit and she was helpless and falling goddammit—

She crashed through the water, arms flailing about—Which way was up? She held her breath, her hands pulling at the disc of rock and she was sinking and she was drowning—_Helpless_. She finally succeeded, wrenching it out from her mask. Shards of the visor's glass were biting into her face, and due to the pressure of the water she knew there would be no getting the mask off until she reached the surface. She breathed out, watching the direction of the bubbles. She followed them up, towards the light, and broke the surface of the water, coughing. She swam to the ledge, holding herself up with her arms, and she pulled her mask off, depositing it onto the ledge, clearing the remainder of the glass from her face and neck. Her gloves were red. So her face was bleeding. She panted, greedily gulping down air, and she felt like she had been mauled by Naga. She needed help, but she couldn't just ask for it because she was the _Avatar _and that was weakness. She had to be strong. She had to keep fighting, no matter the cost. She was in pain. But she had to get through this match for Mako and Bolin. She crawled over to the wall by the elevator, and sat against it. She pulled her knees into her chest, and winced at the pain between her legs, trembling. The tears escaped from her eyes, and she allowed herself to sob for a few minutes.

Then she heard the announcer state that the next match was beginning, and Korra used the wall to lift herself into a standing position, wincing as she made her way over to the elevator. She eyed her destroyed helmet and wondered whether anyone had noticed her near-death experience. She wondered if Mako and Bolin had worried. Or Asami.

The elevator began its ascent, and Korra managed to make herself look ready for the match, healing her face with water. She stepped out onto the arena, and did her best to walk without a limp. She was the Avatar. She was the strength of all benders. She could finish one more match. She could do it, no matter how much she suffered.

Mako and Bolin were already in their ready stances in the middle of the arena, and Korra hurried to join them, resisting any expression of her agony. She couldn't look weak. They were all counting on her.

"You defend, Bolin and I'll attack them. Alright?" said Mako.

"Fine," gritted out Korra. The bell rang and everyone began darting about the arena, shooting their respective elements at one another in rapid succession. Korra defended the flank between Mako and Bolin, warding off attacks that would hit them with sharp movements of the water, slicing straight through the Earth discs. She hated those things. One almost _killed _her and she couldn't breathe or see or stand because of one, little, circular _Earth _disc.

Mako was fending off the rival firebender, and Bolin was successfully combating the waterbender. The earthbender was open, and attacking Bolin as well. Mako was still concentrated on his opponent. So here was her sweet vengeance. She slammed a rivulet of water into his gut, sending him sliding backwards. She tried another tactic: She summoned a large, jet of water, and focused upon the pressure. She fired, and, like a cannon of water, it sent him soaring off the edge of the ring. A large tide of water sent Mako slipping back into the third zone, and Korra panicked, bending it away from Mako and at the firebender just in time. From the glare Mako gave her through his visor, she was going to receive a harsh talking-to at the close of the match. Korra gulped, and returned her attention to the match.

Her arms were sore as she bended yet another large quantity of water into the arena from the water below, and she felt as if she would drop at any second. Her arms were shaking, barely holding the water in mid-air. She separated it into two streams, sending it at the firebender and the waterbender simultaneously. The firebender was knocked out of the arena, but the waterbender caught it and sent it at Bolin, knocking him into the third zone. The lone waterbender charged forward, bending more water into the arena, and Korra knew that she would probably lose the battle against him. Mako kicked a jet of flame at the waterbender, who doused it with water and aimed it at Korra. Korra turned her head, waving her arms out in front of her. She chanced a look, and noticed that the water had frozen on the floor, freezing both Mako and the waterbender to the arena floor.

Korra bent the water paralyzing Mako back into water and shot it at the paralyzed waterbender, knocking him back two zones. Bolin aimed a disc at the waterbender, knocking him off the edge of the ring. The stadium erupted into cheers, and Korra was gasping for breath, thankful that the referee hadn't called her out for not having a helmet. She struggled not to limp, every bone in her body feeling shattered, her limbs like noodles.

The trio made it to the locker room, and that was when the reprimanding began.

"What were you even thinking? You were supposed to defend. That was your job!" yelled Mako.

"I saw an opening, so I took it!" shouted back Korra. "We still won, right? So what's the deal?"

"I told you to defend! And whatd'you do? Typical Korra has to rebel against all orders to bolster her pride. We _barely _won, Korra. You were sloppy, and your bending was all over the place. You better start shaping up, because at this rate, _if _we get to the finals, we're gonna lose, and we'll disappoint our fans and Mr. Sato!"

"Well, I bet that'd really hurt. Mr. Sato will be your father-in-law, after all, right? And who's been skipping out on practices to meet with his girlfriend? Don't yell at me, Mako. You have no right. You're lucky I saved your ass from that waterbender in the last round!" countered Korra.

"Really? And you looked like a beginner. Freezing is something that is widely regarded as a sloppy move in a match. You looked away when you bended, Korra. What's the deal with that? What is wrong with you?" snapped Mako.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" roared Korra. "I am _fine_." She stormed out of the room, and heard Bolin squeak,

"I'll talk to her," to Mako. Bolin jogged after Korra, and was opening his mouth when she interrupted with,

"I'm not in the mood."

"Korra," sighed Bolin. "Stop. Please." Korra sighed as well, turning to face him. She put her hand on her hip.

"Well?"

"Amon really freaked me out, Korra. I've been having trouble sleeping too. And it's okay to be afraid," he murmured. "I heard about the match you had with Amon. What did he do to you?"

"I was helpless," she whispered. "His Equalists were there, waiting for me in the darkness of the monument building. They dragged me in, and they were just red, glowing eyes, and I tried to fight them off but they just did a few of those chi-blocking moves and I was down. And Amon said…he said he was saving me for last."

"Korra…Amon's just a guy," Bolin said, pulling her into an embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly, and she felt a comforting warmth from the gesture. "And you're the Avatar. You've got thousands of predecessors who could've kicked his ass without batting an eyelash. You're amazing, Korra, and you could do it too. Fear is holding you back."

"I know, but I can't help it. I don't know why, but he scares me _so much_," wept Korra.

"I know," murmured Bolin, "I know. He scares me too." Korra continued to sob into his shirt for a few moments, and they stood there like that, and Korra had never felt warmer—Like she wasn't alone in this big, frightening city after all. By the time Korra stopped crying, she felt considerably lighter. She was hyperventilating as she wiped her tears from her face, and she tried to grin at him.

"I got your shirt all wet."

"No worries," he said. "It's just my bending uniform. Listen, I'll get changed and I'll meet you outside. We'll go to a bar and we'll talk about the match and what happened there, alright?"

"Alright," laughed Korra, sniffing. Bolin smiled at her, gave her a wave, and retreated back into the locker room. Korra rubbed her forearms, sinking to the floor. She sat up against the wall, shaking. Her entire body was still throbbing excruciatingly. She hoped to Aang that it would soon end—That soon, the pain would just go away and she'd feel better again.

Did she really even need Mako? She liked him—He was sweet, caring, and kind in the smallest of ways. But he was also guarded, a brutal perfectionist, and she knew considerably less about him than Asami did—For instance,

"Mako, I know that that scarf is all you have left of your dad, but could you at least take it off tonight?" Asami had asked him.

"No," he'd responded, and Korra had stared at him, shocked. That's where he got his scarf? She'd been his friend first—She'd _loved _him first—And she didn't even know where his scarf had come from? It had been one of those moments that dragged on for hours within Korra's mind as she realized that Mako _really didn't care about her_. At least, not the way she cared about him. He barely even recognized her outside of Pro-Bending. She was just…she was just the replacement waterbender to him. No matter how hard she tried to get over him, it still stabbed at her chest when she thought of him. She wanted him to be happy, but she doubted he'd ever realize that she needed to be as well.

Bolin returned shortly afterwards, dressed casually in his green garb.

"So, ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. She got to her feet after some difficulty, and left the arena. Bolin led her to the bar they went to after that fancy ball, and they found seats. The bar was comparatively less full than the last time Korra had visited, and Bolin went to the bar after promising the same drink as last time.

Korra awaited his arrival, searching the crowd for any familiar faces. No one. No Tahno. Thank the lord—She didn't think she could deal with Tahno tonight. Bolin returned, sitting across from her and sliding her drink to her. Korra caught it. Bolin's expression took on a more serious look.

"So, what happened tonight?"

"I…I was exhausted, and you know when that disc got me in the face?"

"Yeah."

"It went straight through my mask's visor."

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Korra, I had no idea," said Bolin, cringing.

"It's fine—It's not like it's your fault. You were wrapped up with that waterbender. Then when I was trying to get my mask off, another disc got me right between the legs. Awkward much?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see your point," said Bolin with a wince.

"And when I fell off the edge, I couldn't breathe or see. So while I was sinking, I barely managed to get the disc out of my visor and swam to the surface. Then I got my mask off, and my face was all scratched up because of the glass. Is my face alright?"

"I think that's a black-eye that's forming. Can you heal it with your waterbending?"

"Yeah, I probably can," replied Korra. "I guess I'll do that when I get back."

"Good. Korra, you need to get a full night's sleep tonight," Bolin told her, patting her arm. "But before you do that, finish your drink. I'll get you a water so you can heal your face."

"No, I can just go to the bathroom and do that," insisted Korra.

"Tonight you are my wingman," decided Bolin.

"Again?" smirked Korra.

"Yes. And the famous duo conquers the bar again," laughed Bolin. Korra laughed along with him. Bolin wiped away an imaginary tear, smiling in appreciation of his own joke. Korra glanced down at her drink.

"I'll just go get my face cleaned up. I'll meet you back here again in a few," Korra assured him.

"Yeah. You do that," smiled Bolin, attentions fixed upon a girl sitting alone by the bar.

"Alright," said Korra, going to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and tried not to gawk. Her face looked like it had gone through a _meat-grinder. _Bolin was being _polite _when he said a black eye was forming. It looked like a mask of contusions across the upper portion of her face. She fumbled with the faucet, turning it. She bended water to her face, healing it slowly, occasionally wincing. When the process was over, she washed her face and bended the water back into the sink. She left the bathroom, feeling slightly less awful than she did before. Bolin pointed at a girl at the bar, and Korra nodded. She approached the girl, and sat next to her.

"So, what's your name?" Korra asked the girl.

"Rei. What's yours?"

"I'm Korra."

"No way, you're the Avatar!" gushed Rei. "I'm such a big fan! Your match tonight was great!"

"Really? Thanks! It's great to know that we have fans out there," laughed Korra.

"No, no, really—I love you guys. And is that the earthbender on your team over there?"

"Yeah. Lemme get 'im. Bolin!" shouted Korra. Bolin approached the bar, slicking back his hair. "Rei, this is Bolin. Bolin, Rei." And just like that, the pair hit it off. Korra smiled, watching Bolin talk the girl up. Well, at least he wouldn't complain at practice that she failed as wingman. Korra left the bar to go outside. Mako and Asami were probably on a date. She felt the expected pang, and shoved it aside. No. She wondered what exactly it was that Tahno did with his evenings. Probably greasing up his hair, thought Korra with some amusement. She smiled. It wasn't the end of the world—It was a kind of sorrowful happiness that she felt in that moment, totally tranquil as she stood there and watched the night sky. Was this inner peace? Defeat? Victory? She didn't know. But she knew that she was a little bit stronger than she was before. Soon she'd be strong enough to knock Tahno out of the ring. Soon she'd meet him in the finals and make good on her promise to defeat him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Korra, you've come a long way in your training as an airbender," Tenzin told her. "I believe you are ready."

"Ready to…" pressed Korra.

"Airbend," said Tenzin, clearing his throat.

"I've tried," admitted Korra, "and it doesn't work for me."

"I know. But you weren't ready when you tried before," Tenzin told her earnestly.

"I…I can't. I've gotta train for Pro-Bending. I'll do it after the championships," Korra promised Tenzin.

"If that's what you feel is necessary," sighed Tenzin.

"Thanks, Tenzin. I'm gonna go meet Mako and Bolin for one last training session before the championships. They _are _tomorrow, after all. And the Wolfbats are ruthless—They go for the helmets."

"Alright. Good luck, Korra, and don't seek them out before the tournament," he said, returning to his meditation.

"I know. The less I see of that creep, the better," said Korra, grinning. "Well, see ya!" She sprinted over to the river and dove headfirst into the water, fists breaking the surface, sending a jolt down her arms. She bended the water to soften the impact, and began swimming to the shore of Republic City.

She submerged shortly afterwards, bending the water off of her as she entered the gym.

"So, training today," said Korra brightly, entering the gym. Mako and Bolin glanced up at her.

"Get into gear," sighed Mako.

"Look, Mako, you need to stop chewing her out like that," she heard Bolin say as she headed into the locker room. She paused in front of her locker, biting her lip, hoping that Mako didn't say she was worthless or didn't deserve to be on the team, that she wasn't unruly or stupid or _ugly_—

"She needs some humility," retorted Mako. Korra felt a pang in her chest. Humility was what made people _weak_. Humble people didn't value themselves enough. Humble people were the ones who always got played by others, and she wasn't weak, she didn't _get _played because she was the Avatar—

"Mako, we need to be bending together as one unit, and you lashing out at Korra isn't helping anything. We've gotten good at working together over the past few days, and I don't want you ruining it by treating her like dirt," argued Bolin.

"Fine then, have it your way," responded Mako. "I'll _try_." Korra slammed her locker shut, donning her uniform. The way Mako spoke about her—It was like she was an unruly animal in a petting zoo, and she was not an animal, she was a person, she was someone who deserved a semblance of _respect _because she faced Amon and she was fighting to help _him _and his brother win the championships. _It wasn't fair_.

"Good. Trying's better than nothing," laughed Bolin. Korra emerged from the training room.

"I'm not some animal you have to stop kicking around," snapped Korra. "I'm a _person_. And I know that it's hard for you, because I was just a girl who got everything I ever wanted and never went hungry, but I would like some respect as your teammate. We might not be _friends_, Mako, but you could at least act like I'm your teammate."

"I do respect you as a teammate, but you're infuriating and rash and you mess up the whole dynamic," said Mako earnestly.

"I mess up the whole dynamic? What about you? You're always charging Bolin and I with being too lazy, but you don't even put the effort in to bond with us! Bolin and I go out as friends and because of that, we're strong as a _team_. We practice that as wingmen. You? You never show when we ask you to go with us to the noodle bar. You don't even visit at our after-tourney parties! Our teamwork is shoddy, and today's the day we end that. Mako, I'm not sorry for who I am. But what I am sorry for is that I was rude to you and ignored you as a teammate as well. I do have some of the blame, because I never answered your questions or treated you fairly," said Korra. Bolin nodded in agreement.

"I guess I never really gave you room to answer them, either. I pissed you off too much by then…so I'm sorry for never letting you explain yourself and for hurting your feelings. I didn't know the two of you felt that way, and I'll try…to make it to your…_tourney parties,_" conceded Mako.

"There. Done. All patched up. Now can we get training now? This emotional stuff is starting to drain me," sniffed Bolin.

"Fine," laughed Mako, putting on his helmet. The three formed a triangle and bended their respective elements at one another. Korra ducked under a disc, whipping Bolin with water and grabbing Mako's shins with her element and tripping him. Mako laughed, standing quickly and decimating a disc with a burst of flame. Korra grinned, combating Bolin's quick discs by evasion and, when she could manage it, slicing them into two pieces. She bended water at Mako's fiery attack, transforming it into steam. She smiled at her handiwork. They continued to bend in quick succession, not daring to be the one who dropped to the floor first—That meant twenty push-ups and a lap around the gym while one's teammates bended at him or her. Korra really didn't want a repeat of that.

She leapt over Bolin's next earth disc, toppling Mako with a gallon of water, bending it back into the air. A disc caught her in the shin and she collapsed in a heap, standing grudgingly. Bolin dealt her a sheepish grin. Mako bended fire more furiously at her in vengeance, whilst she blocked and bended at Bolin, who was busy taking on Mako. Korra dodged under a jet of flame, bended water at Bolin's mask, temporarily blinding him, recalling the water, and shooting it at Bolin's chest. He was sent flying backwards, and then Korra turned her attention to Mako, still bending at her. She leapt over fire, parted it with water, recalled it to her side, and shot it at Mako. It collided with fire, and Korra bended more water from the nearby canister. She launched it into at least eight tendrils, lashing Mako. Mako punched fire at them, panting.

"Alright, let's call it quits," suggested Mako, removing his helmet. "We've got this in the bag. Now how about…an after…practice…party?" Korra and Bolin exchanged an amused glance, bursting into laughter. "What?" was Mako's offended reply.

"No, it's just…you partying," laughed Bolin, wiping a tear away. "We'll do it. Sounds fun."

"Yeah. I think we could use a little pre-championship celebration," agreed Korra.

After changing into street clothes, the group left the gym and went to the bar.

"So, what does this place even have?" asked Mako as they occupied a booth.

"Noodles…alcohol…meat…y'know. Stuff," shrugged Bolin, opening a menu.

"I'm getting the same noodles as last time," stated Korra. "And that drink that you keep ordering, Bolin."

"I'm great at ordering drinks," said Bolin, reclining into his seat.

"Really? What Bolin's probably never told you is that I'm ten times better than he is at it," smirked Mako, giving his younger brother a sidelong glance. "I'll order for the table."

"You're sure?" said Korra.

"Yeah. I'm sure," said Mako, heading up to the bar.

"So…now it's just me. And you. Alone. At the table. Together," said Bolin.

"I guess so," said Korra.

"And we have serious pick-ups to do tonight. So I've come up with the perfect scheme," said Bolin, withdrawing a scroll from his pocket and unraveling it on the table. "So, there's always a pack of girls here. Here's what I'm thinking. Pabu is crawling adorably onto the bar, when he suddenly falls. I roll in and catch him, you, in disguise, say how great it was of me to do that. Bitches be crawling all over me afterwards. The end," said Bolin. "So, whatd'you think?"

"Tacky, but it could work," said Korra.

"Really? Well, if it doesn't, I have another scenario. So, I ask you to marry me and you refuse. In disguise, of course. Then I weep on the ground. Sympathy! Score!" exclaims Bolin.

"I'd go with the first one," said Korra.

"After we've had a drink, we'll go for it," said Bolin.

"If you say so," said Korra. Upon Mako's return, the pair had already closed the few holes in the plan.

"So, Mako," said Korra as he placed the drinks on the table, "once we've eaten and drank, what Bolin and I are planning to do is basically a pick-up scheme. Pabu falls, Bolin saves him, I, in disguise, squeal in appreciation, girls flock to Bolin in adoration. We need you to be in disguise as well as Pabu's abusive owner. You and Bolin have a showdown, you and I sneak out and back into the bar as our normal personas."

"Um…that's a little…well…over the top just for a few girls," pointed out Mako.

"I will go to any lengths," responded Bolin seriously. A grin broke out across his face and the table laughed. "Alright, alright. So cheers, everybody. Let's have a good match tomorrow."

"Cheers!" exclaimed Mako and Korra in unison, clinking their glasses together. They each chugged down their drinks, and Korra set hers down on the table, eyebrows furrowed.

"I gotta say, Mako _is _better at ordering drinks than you," she told Bolin.

"You're biased because you like—" Bolin stopped himself, then completed his sentence by saying, "strawberries in your drinks more than I do."

"Yeah. Strawberries," laughed Korra nervously. Mako arched an eyebrow.

"What's up with you two?" he asked the pair.

"Nothing," said Bolin.

"Oh, nothing," repeated Korra.

"Okay," said Mako awkwardly. "So, when do you think the waiter'll show?"

"I don't know. But we should start my plan," said Bolin.

Mako and Korra returned in different garb, their appearances quite drastically altered. Korra stifled a laugh at the mustache drooping over Mako's upper lip and the monocle he wore. The top hat just finished it off. They stood outside the restaurant with Bolin.

"Okay. So, here's Pabu. Mako, I'll be at a table, sitting by myself. Pabu, you'll be crawling over the bar, trying to escape. Mako, you'll be chasing Pabu. Korra will scream. I'll grab Pabu and hold him tight, and I'll shout at you. Mako, you'll say that Pabu stole an apple from your client's shop. I'll argue with you for a few minutes, then you'll leave in a huff. Korra will be all over me, and then, when the herd attacks me, Korra will slip out and the two of you will return, normal. Then we order food…with my gaggle of girls," explained Bolin.

"Alright," sighed Mako. Bolin entered the bar. Mako waited with Pabu on his shoulder.

"So…Mako…I need to get something off my chest," said Korra, clearing her throat.

"Yeah?"

"I used to like you. Like like you," admitted Korra, cheeks tinged with red, her eyes focused elsewhere. "But…I see you as a friend now. So…yeah."

"Okay," said Mako quietly.

"I'm gonna go in now, blend with the crowd," said Korra. She headed over to the bar, ordering a drink. She sipped at it, watching Bolin and the door. When was Pabu going to race in?

"Long time no see," drawled a voice to her right. Korra turned sharply. Tahno smirked at her.

"Yeah," she said uneasily.

"We will be seeing each other tomorrow after all. I can respect the fact that you keep your shouted promises," he said.

"Well, I don't respect you," snapped Korra.

"Before the tournament starts…I regret to tell you that I will not hold back just because you're a decent-looking girl," he said, expression blank. "I am going to destroy you and your little team and send the Fire Ferrets back to the gutter from which you came."

"I didn't plan on going easy on you either," shrugged Korra, "so no harm, no foul."

"There will be harm," chuckled Tahno. "Your team only made it this far because of you. I doubt Mako or Bolin could hold their own against a real Pro-Bending team."

"We'll have to see…won't we?" she murmured.

"Just to restate my earlier point: The team would not have gotten to the championships without you," he said, finally looking at her. "They should be a bit more thankful." Korra gawked at him. He really…he really thought that?

"You little thief! Get back here!" shouted Mako's imitation of a miser's voice. Pabu scrambled onto the counter, and Korra knew she was supposed to be screaming but she couldn't understand, why would _Tahno _of all people say that, rather than Mako or Bolin—Her eyes widened. She turned away sharply, screamed at the sight of Pabu.

Bolin looked relieved, and darted in, "saving" Pabu. Mako was inches away from Bolin.

"He stole from my client, that little _rodent_!" shouted Mako unconvincingly.

"Well, look at him! He's so skinny, the poor little guy!" yelled Bolin. "How could you scare him like that?"

"He's a thief, that's why! If you want him so much, keep the nasty little thing! But you'll pay me up front for the damages and the apples he stole!" countered Mako.

"Y'know what? I will. Here's thirty yuan. Take it and leave," said Bolin, slapping the yuans clumsily into Mako's hand. Mako stormed away. Here was her cue. She was about to walk over to Bolin when a hand clasped around her shoulder gently. She gave Tahno a look, then shoved it aside.

"Oh my, that was so kind of you," gushed Korra, "saving that poor little thing!" No one came.

"Thanks. It was nothing," sighed Bolin.

"No, that wasn't nothing. You saved a fire ferret from a nasty old man," tried Korra again. Girls glanced over at Bolin, noticed Pabu, and swarmed him. Korra watched, bemused.

"I guess all he needed was Pabu sans the show," said Korra to herself.

"That was a pathetic ploy to pick up a girl or girls," scoffed Tahno.

"Really? And whatd'you know about it?" said Korra, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First off, that wig looks ridiculous on you," said Tahno, removing it. "Secondly, do you remember our first meeting?"

"Kinda hazy, actually," said Korra. Undaunted, Tahno resumed.

"I was covered in them. That was actually one of my better nights—Usually I go home with what, three?"

"How many on that night?" asked Korra, not really sure if she was willing to hear the number.

"Five," he whispered into her ear, sending shudders down his spine. She took a step back.

"You have no concept of personal space, do you?" she growled.

"No. No, not really," stated Tahno. For a long moment, Korra glared at him. She stomped away.

"See you later, Avatar," she heard him mutter as she passed him. Oh, I will, she thought, tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what was it Tahno was talking to you about?" Mako asked her.

"Wait, wha?" responded Korra.

"Y'know. Last night," prompted Mako, examining the Sato logo on his uniform. Korra slammed her locker shut, tucking her helmet underneath her arm.

"He was trying to manipulate me. Said I was the only reason we made it this far. He thinks he can come up with more divisions for our team," huffed Korra. "Takes a whole lot more than that."

"You're right. It does. And I wanted to talk to you about what you said last night-" Mako began. Bolin burst into the room, cheering.

"We're gonna get this, you guys!" he shouted. "Tonight we're gonna kick Tahno and his jerkbender squad's asses! You ready or what?"

"I think I'm pretty ready," said Korra evenly.

"I dunno. Tahno's a tough guy," said Mako, sitting down. He peered into the visor of his helmet. "Let's just hope he doesn't have anything foul up his sleeve."

"Mako. It's Tahno. When does he _not _have something foul up his sleeve? He's been chatting Korra up to mess with her game," Bolin pointed out.

"He's right," Korra said.

"Well then, tonight we'll play like we always do: Fair," said Mako, putting on his helmet. Korra and Bolin followed suit, and they left the locker room. They reached the bridge, and all Korra could see was the vast sea of fans going wild, the banners they sported supporting different teams, the flashes of cameras—She could hear their screams, their cheers, the dynamic sound of the announcer's voice—It was _here_. The championships were _really happening. _

"Stay calm, you two," said Mako quietly, "we have a match to win."

"And now, the rookies-gone-champions, the Fire Ferrets!" shouted the announcer. The crowd's cheers and boos mixed together in a crashing wave that jolted Korra out of her reverie, and she was trying to wave as if she had done this before, but the nervous grin was creeping its way onto her face and she was scared, she didn't even know how Tahno bended, let alone how he and his teammates had won that last match so quickly—What if they lost and it was _her _fault? Cool it Korra, she snapped mentally at herself, you've got a game to play.

"And now, on the opposing side, the reigning champs of three years running, _the Wolfbats_!" If the cheers for the Fire-Ferrets was deafening, the Wolfbats' reception was body-rattling. Korra could feel it in her _bones_. She saw Tahno, saw him _so clearly _from behind his helmet and she had to wonder—Who was he really? She waved at the crowd before her, making her way to the center of the arena. They were all _watching_—And so was Pretty Boy.

Tahno's disconcerting smile reminded her of what exactly she was facing. He was a creepy deuchebag, that's who he was. And he deserved to be bended into the Drink. At least ten times. Well, at least I'm setting realistic goals, she thought, a confident smile easing its way onto her face. Much better, she thought. This is an attitude I can work with to win.

They lined up across from each other, Tahno crouched right across from Mako, and her eyes locked with the Wolfbat firebender. Oh, this bitch is goin' down, she thought with a smirk. The firebender, if but only for a moment, looked somewhat unnerved. Perfect.

The familiar, _ding! _sounded and the match began, the announcer's narrative too fast to keep up with. She had to focus. She dodged under a blast of fire, bending water at her assailant. He dodged around it, aimed another burst of flame, and Mako leapt in front of her, deflecting the attack. He nodded at her before dodging the rival firebender's attack.

Korra next found herself the object of Tahno's attention when a whip of water cracked across the side of her mask. Korra tumbled to the ground, rolled over before a series of water whips lashed her, and stood, bending a large quantity of water onto the arena and allowing it to crash over Tahno. He bended it away, circling it around himself into a loop and aiming it straight at her. Korra blanched, ducking and stopping the water, panting. She diverged it into eight tentacles, using each to push at Tahno's teammates and throw them into one another. Tahno bended the water away from his teammates, separated it into rivulets, and, before she knew it, into _ice. _

Korra ducked underneath the daggers aimed to her mask. He was going to _kill _her if he kept this up! She bended a more feasible amount of water, collecting it into a ball at her side. Tahno began hurling more water at her, and, using the airbending steps, she bended the water about her, gathering it at her side until in one move she sent Tahno tumbling backwards. He caught it before his chest, separating it into four paths, all of which focused on her. She rolled out of the way, and a rivulet of water caught her by the ankle and prepared to hurl her into zone three. Korra bended the water off of her, and then she was struggling against Tahno to bend the floating stream of water between them. The water was wavering, as if choosing a master.

Tahno then released it and bent more water into the arena. Korra, in her surprise, dropped her hands, and then she saw the ferocious gleam in his eye and the coy grin on his face and she _knew—_and the next thing she knew, there was a boom and the stadium went black. Korra froze. She summoned a ball of fire to her hand, lighting some of the arena. Mako and the Wolfbat firebender followed her lead, and there was a little visibility. The crowd was shouting, screaming.

"What's going on?" Mako snapped.

"No idea," said the other firebender.

"Looks like we have an intruder," said Tahno. Korra frowned. Tahno's usual, sneering drawl was gone. He was _serious_. "Keep a look out." Korra saw their red, gleaming goggles and she froze, _it was them and they were here for her finally, they were going to take their bending away_—

"It's Amon," she whispered. All six benders went tense. "And the chiblockers are here." Korra dodged under a chi-blocker's jab, tripped him, and froze his head, all while balancing a ball of fire for visibility. The occasional burst of fire lashed out, and in those little moments there was visibility. Then one shouted, and there was a thump. She blocked the attack of another, swung him over her shoulder, and was jabbed in the back by a fist. She shouted in pain, hurling her current victim off into the Drink—At least, she thought he went there, if the splash meant anything. Or was it Tahno? Or Bolin? Mako was still firebending, and she he heard Bolin cry out.

She was splashed by water. Tahno was still here. He was spry, she'd give him that. She caught the fist of one chiblocker and flipped him over her shoulder. Mako shouted, and there was another thump. Another firebender down. Bolin cried out. Korra bended fire at the chiblockers, but they ducked under it, socked her straight in the stomach, and saliva flew out of her mouth, she couldn't _breathe_ and then one slammed his elbow into her spine and she collapsed, completely _helpless_. The red, glowing eyes were closing in, just like in her nightmares, and she was gaping, screaming, sobbing.

She lay prostrate, eyes wide, teary, her fingers shaking. The lights flickered on with another booming click, and she found Amon standing in the middle of the arena. Bolin, the Wolfbats' firebender, and Tahno were kneeling before him. She had to _move_, but she was surrounded and she knew she couldn't bend. At least temporarily.

"Greetings, everyone," said Amon. The crowd was starkly silent. "Today you will witness the punishment for continuing the bending tournament—I will be taking away these arrogant Pro-Benders' bending, starting with the famous firebender of the Wolfbats." Amon took a step back, and Korra knew she had to hurry and ward off the effects of the chiblockers' attacks. The firebender, brash as he was, kicked a jet of flame in Amon's direction. Amon ducked, and with each blast of fire the bender sent at Amon, Amon dodged. Bolin rose with Tahno, and the pair gave one another a look. No, thought Korra, don't! They did. They attacked Amon.

Chiblockers swooped in, attacking the pair from behind. Tahno threw one at Bolin, who landed a hard hit to the chiblocker's midsection. The chiblocker curled inwards, shouting. Korra thought she saw Amon's eyes widen. Tahno dodged each chiblocker's attack fluidly, and for several moments, Korra watched, half-way convinced that he was not a solid form. Then he was taken down, and Bolin was quick to follow. Amon chuckled, and he pressed his fingers onto the face of the firebender. There was light, and then there was nothing. The firebender collapsed. It was done.

Korra yelled, kicking up a circle of fire. The chiblockers surrounding her dispersed, and she charged at Amon, hurling Earth, fire, and water at him from three directions. Amon forced her back onto her back, and she shouted as her back curled and the breath was knocked from her. He roughly grabbed at Tahno, and Korra knew that however much she might hate Tahno, he didn't deserve _this_. Tahno's eyes were wide as he stared into Amon's slits for eyes.

A burst of flame shot between the pair, and Amon drew his hand back from Tahno quickly. Mako nodded at Korra, and she smiled gratefully at him. The pair rushed Amon, bending flame at him. He had to fear fire after losing so much of himself to it, right? Amon dodged, lithe as a snake. Mako took on the oncoming chiblockers and Korra slammed a disc into Amon's stomach, kicking him off the ledge and into the drink, panting for breath. She stared down at the splash Amon had made, shaking, fists clenched. Three jabs to the back and she was down again, cringing.

The chiblockers dove into the Drink, and Korra's eyes teared up. They were okay, but she failed. She couldn't defend the firebender. How was Tahno's team to cope with the loss? How was the tournament, the last beacon of hope for benders, going to continue?

Mako helped Korra to her feet, and she leaned into his shoulder, attempting to walk. Her feet pathetically dragged across the arena's floor. Bolin gave Korra a feeble smile as he approached her and his brother. He threw his arms around them, and Korra sighed.

"We're okay," Mako told the pair. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I really don't get why Amon keeps targeting me," said Bolin, shaking his head.

"Probably because he thinks you, like Tahno, are an arrogant sleazebag bender who picks up girls," deadpanned Mako.

"Um…well…I think it might just've been that Bolin's the nearest bender," input Korra. "But I'm glad that we were able to fend him off."

"So am I," came Tahno's voice. "Sorry to interrupt the gooey moment, but we've still got a match."

"We do? You're one man short," scoffed Mako, breaking from the team huddle.

"We…we have a replacement. Rabaroo firebender," said Tahno.

"The championships will continue tomorrow!" announced the voice of the bending narrator. "Congratulations to our Pro-Benders!" They basked in the shrill cheers of the crowd, waving at them. They left the stadium, removing their helmets. Korra shuddered. She glanced over at Tahno and Bolin. How were they really? Bolin looked pale as a sheet, but Tahno appeared steely, even not wholly present. If he were, wouldn't he be making a leering remark by now?

Korra sat at the locker room bench, staring down at the helmet in her hands. Amon had nearly done it again. She failed to save the firebender, the Wolfbat earthbender had been trapped down in the Drink in the _dark, _and the public would note that with its usual condescension. It was her fault for not being the Avatar—She was too busy Pro-Bending to do her duty. What kind of Avatar did that make her? She had been selfish with this. She needed to learn to airbend. That skill would have come in handy _several _times in that attack. Amon, even if she had won the battle, would return. And he would return with a vengeance. Perhaps even tonight as she was asleep—And then she would be _dead_.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Tahno was sitting next to her.

"Thanks," he murmured. She nodded slowly. "Korra." She started at the sound of her name. His expression lacked its usual panache. In its place was a dazed look. And it scared Korra.

"Are you…afraid?" she asked him quietly. Tahno didn't answer. But he didn't deny it, either. They remained like that even after everyone else had left, sitting in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were sitting at a table together, Korra and Bolin being on a, "pseudo-date" as not to make the other couple feel uncomfortable. Really, Korra thought, we should've considered _them _making _us _uncomfortable.

"Oh, my coochie-coo," cooed Asami, rubbing her nose against Mako's.

"My little firecake," Mako said adoringly in return. Korra tried not to barf.

"Um…so…how about lunch? Anybody got any ideas?" tried Bolin, raising his menu.

"We're splitting a spicy-sweet chicken noodle combo," replied Mako, not turning away from his girlfriend for an instant.

"So, Korra," said Bolin, clearing his throat. Korra averted her gaze from the nauseating couple, perking up.

"Yeah?" she said, straightening her posture.

"Whend'you think the championships'll be rescheduled to? I mean, we can't just _not _have a winner this year," said Bolin, reaching into the breadbasket. Korra slapped his hand, and he recoiled, wincing. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You keep telling me to stop you from gaining more weight so you can be more agile. So there. I'm being a good friend for once," snapped Korra.

"Ugh, more like a mother hengoose," sighed Bolin dramatically. Korra arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. He glanced back over at the breadbasket, his hand twitching. Korra slowly began to uncross her arms. Bolin's fingers flexed. Korra's fingers drummed against the edge of the table. Bolin's hand darted toward the breadbasket and Korra bended the water from her glass at his hand, whipping it. Bolin grabbed his hand. "That hurt!" Korra raised her eyebrows. Bolin looked away. "Fine. Thank you, Korra, for helping me not pig out." He gave her a sideways glance, testing the waters like a hurt puppy after a fight.

Korra remained stone-still. Bolin's hand was creeping towards the basket. Again. She gave him a look of disbelief. Bolin's hand retreated from the basket pathetically, landing back into his lap.

Korra jumped at the sound of a screeching chair. She turned to see the intruder.

"Hello, Avatar," drawled Tahno, seating himself at the head of their table.

"Tahno. So, what brings you here?" she asked him, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I was merely affirming whether that was your teammate making googly eyes over there," deadpanned Tahno. Korra turned to Mako.

"Yup, that's Mako," sighed Korra.

"Bolin, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to borrow your date," said Tahno without an ounce of sincerity on his smug face. He helped Korra to her feet.

"Go right ahead, just don't take _too _long," Bolin begged of the rival bender, jabbing his finger backwards in the direction of the lovebirds.

"Whatever," scoffed Tahno. Korra walked alongside him as they exited from the restaurant and into the cold outdoors.

"So, what's up?" asked Korra, leaning on the building's exterior.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," murmured Tahno, leaning against the wall. He was too close for comfort as usual, and he was looking straight at her. Was that…was that _concern _she saw on his face? His eyes were narrowed slightly, and he was biting his lower lip in a very un-Tahno-like manner.

"I…I guess. How about you? Howd'you like the bending?" Korra asked with a feeble grin.

"I like it just fine," he said, his hand brushing one of the locks of her from her face. Korra wondered whether or not he was talking about his bending. "Listen…I never got to thank you for what you did. Properly."

"I gotta say, if an encounter with Amon knocks this much sense into you, I guess you should hang with us more often," joked Korra, standing straight and walking a few paces from the wall.

"Korra, I'm serious," protested Tahno, walking after her. "I really owe you."

"I think it's nice that you're trying," said Korra, "but honestly, I'm a firm believer that favors only get paid back by actions."

"This is me acting. I am asking you out on a-"

"Date?" Korra finished for him quietly, disbelievingly.

"No, not a date," said Tahno exasperatedly. "Like—Well…a friendly dinner. At a nice place."

"A friendly dinner at a nice place? Can we be a bit more specific please?" responded Korra.

"Gao's Eatery. Eight-thirty. Be there. Don't be there. I don't care," huffed Tahno, storming away.

"Tonight?" Korra called after him. Tahno gave her a thumbs up without looking back. Korra's hands went akimbo as she watched him, affronted. Seriously, what type of guy was so rude about asking a girl out on a, "friendly dinner?" What kind of friends did he want to be by the end of the night? She certainly hoped he wouldn't try anything—Only a wimp would try something. She just didn't like guys who were wimps. They were irritating, and they couldn't keep up with her. Tahno…he could certainly keep up with her. But he was creepy and she hated his greasy hair and it just had to _go_.

She returned to the group's table in the restaurant, and found Bolin sitting across from another girl. He's fast, that one, she thought wryly. She took the chair Tahno had pulled up. That was when Korra realized she had become the third…no…_fifth _wheel.

"Korra," growled Mako, causing Bolin to start from his new gal pal.

"Yes?" replied Korra.

"What the heck were you doing with Tahno?" Korra scratched the back of her neck.

"Well…" she started.

"Tahno's been pullin' _the moves _on her," said Bolin with a suave wink for extra measure. Korra struck his side with her elbow. "Ow!"

"The moves? Korra, you don't have time for the moves. We're just gonna have to fight him again next week at the championship redo," snapped Mako.

"What is your issue with Tahno? I know that he's a rival. I know that I'm going to be facing him again next week. I'm gonna do my best for you guys to win, but really, I face friends all the time in bouts. Tahno's not gonna be different. We train against each other, right? It's no different to be up on the arena fighting," countered Korra.

"Friends? Friends don't ask each other out on dates!" pointed out Mako.

"Yeah. Bolin and I are an example. We went out to have fun one time. It's called friends meeting up. It's not a date if you're just friends. Besides, Mako, he just wants to thank me for saving his bending. Is that really such a bad thing?" asked Korra. "It's nice to know _someone _is grateful."

"I am grateful! It's just…why _Tahno_?" asked Mako frustratedly.

"Mako, it's her life. She can make her own choices," Asami said gently.

"Asami, it's the team she's putting at risk-"

"No, Mako, it's _your feelings_ she's putting at risk. You're jealous right now, aren't you?" said Asami calmly.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" retorted Mako.

"Oh, it is. I can see why, too." Asami gave Korra an appreciative once-over, then a dazzling smile and Korra tried to repress the thought of getting on top of Asami and kissing her brutally. "You see, Mako, rather than deny it, you should just own up to it. I know I like Korra and I wouldn't mind kissing her. But if she wants to go out with Tahno, that's her business. I think that people should be able to kiss whoever they want regardless of whether they're in a relationship or not. That's the fun of being young. If you love something, you should set it free, right?" Asami prompted her boyfriend.

"How many guys have you kissed during our relationship besides me?" asked Mako, paling.

"Three girls, two guys," admitted Asami.

"Good, because I kinda-sorta-maybe-kissed Korra back when she kissed me. Last night," admitted Mako, going beet red. Korra shifted in her seat. Asami shrugged.

"Oh well. How is she, on a scale of one to ten?" inquired Asami.

"I'd rate myself a ten," said Korra proudly.

"Don't be so arrogant. She's a seven," said Mako casually.

"So, Mako, I bet that I can score with Korra before you can," said Asami.

"I'm not an easy catch," murmured Korra with a smile, leaning forward onto the table.

"Is that a challenge?" smirked Mako.

"Well, yeah. We all know you like her, and now you know that I like her, and we've all known that Tahno likes her. I say we have a love square in which we can kiss anybody involved within the square, whenever we want, wherever we want," suggested Asami with one of her red-lipped, sensual smiles.

"No, but that's not how a relationship works-" began Mako.

"Please. We all know you like me," Korra interrupted him. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I have a dinner to get ready for."

"Have fun!" said Asami.

"Oh, I'll do my _best_," laughed Korra. Asami caught Korra by the collar and kissed her. Korra's eyes widened, and she slowly relaxed her shoulders, easing into the kiss. She ran her hands through Asami's hair, sighing. Kissing a girl really wasn't different from kissing a guy, if you took out the raging need to dominate and the wild testosterone. Korra pulled her closer, and Asami pulled away, gasping for breath. Asami leaned into Korra, whispering in her ear,

"Good luck with Tahno."

"Please. His hair's too weird," grinned Korra, pecking Asami on the cheek before walking away with a spring in her step.

When Korra arrived at Gao's Eatery, she was surprised to see Tahno wearing a simple white shirt and his usual black pants. The collar was slightly undone at the top, and she found herself staring at his exposed collarbones as she sat. He really had indicative collarbones—So he did have some muscle, after all.

"Hey there," she greeted, pushing in her seat.

"Korra," responded Tahno. "What're you in the mood for tonight?"

"Just a Bento box would be good for me. You?"

"Jeez, that's a lot of food you're ordering," commented Tahno. "Are you planning to feed a bullpig?"

"No! I just eat a lot, that's all. Fast metabolism," said Korra defensively. "And _you_?"

"Oh, just a steak salad for me," he drawled, his eyebrows still raised.

"That shirt looks nice on you," Korra complimented him. He glanced up from his menu at her, chuckling. He closed his menu.

"I tried just for you," he said with a mocking smile.

"So, where is it that you hail from? Waterbenders usually aren't so pale-skinned," said Korra.

"Foggy Swamp on my mother's side. I did some studying in the Northern Water Tribe, too, before I came here with my family. My father is Hiroshi Sato's business partner," Tahno summarized briefly.

"Hence the flowery language, nice clothes, allowance, arrogance, nice hair, and lack of need for sponsors," responded Korra.

"Exactly," smirked Tahno. "And what was your life like before you rampaged into Republic City, destroying all the storefronts in your path?"

"Rampaged? Well…I guess you could say that. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I grew up in a compound with the White Lotus watching my every move, and I never lacked for anything. My parents were respected members of the community, and I occasionally got to go out to festivities…I especially loved the Celebration of the Rising Moon on the winter solstice."

"Is that the one where you all dance around a fire like wild animals?" sneered Tahno.

"Yeah. You lose yourself in the beat, and you can feel the heat pulsing, and the moon's up in the sky, watching, and you can hear the waves and your heart is beating so fast…it's incredible. We also got to smoke these pipes that made everything seem so much _sharper_ after we became official tribe members. Those nights…what I'd give to see Republic City even _try _to come up with one," said Korra wistfully.

"You make it sound so primordial that it's almost intriguing," said Tahno.

"That's exactly how it is. You might think that we're like animals, but when you're actually dancing around that fire, there's a kind of high-flying freedom. Especially with the smoke."

"What is it you _were _smoking?" asked Tahno, trying in vain to stifle a smile.

"I never found out," realized Korra. "I should go back and ask one of these days."

"I'll have to go with you so I can sample it for myself," said Tahno.

"You're a druggie?"

"I appreciate the occasional thrill," said Tahno, "let's leave it at that."

"Alrighty then." They ordered their food, and Tahno resparked their conversation.

"Any grandparents? Extended family?"

"No, unless you count Katara. She's kind of like the grandma I never had," said Korra. "You?"

"I have a grandmother…and a cousin…and a very irritating uncle."

"Really?"

"That's all you need to know, sweetheart. My lips are sealed. Any bending strategies you plan to use against me that I haven't encountered yet?"

"My lips are sealed," retorted Korra.

"You want to know about my family that badly?"

"No, not really. I just don't plan to give away my team's entire play for next week, is all."

"Wise decision. You're getting smarter by the day, young pupil," Tahno teased her.

"I am _not _a pupil, let alone _yours_."

"Ah, yes. There is that irksome little detail that you've never once attended one of my private lessons," recalled Tahno.

"With good reason, too," said Korra.

"How about when the season _ends_?"

"Only if you win," said Korra.

"You just gave me quite the fuel increase to finish you and your Failure Ferrets off," said Tahno.

"Well, it gives me a drive _not _to let you win."

"I promise I'll play fair this time," said Tahno in all seriousness.

"Whatd'you mean?"

"Last time I paid off the ref," said Tahno, "and I may have used a few rocks in some water."

"You jackass!" hissed Korra.

"I know, I know. I was just messing with you at that tournament." They received their food, ate, and at the end of the dinner, Korra didn't know what to expect as Tahno began to walk her to the harbor. She did enjoy their date—She just wasn't sure what Tahno intended for their relationship. She knew she would not accept, because it would look like Tahno was using her to defeat the Fire Ferrets. Maybe after the championships and a haircut she would consider him eligible.

"Korra…I wanted to thank you. Did you enjoy the dinner?" he asked her, jolting her from her thoughts as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah," she answered slowly, "I did." Tahno gave her a small smile.

"Good. We'll have to do this again sometime," he murmured. "How about after our first private lesson?"

"If you're up for it," she grinned slyly.

"I can say with a good amount of confidence that I'll be up for more than that," he whispered into her ear. What was with everybody trying to seduce her by that means?

"We'll have to see," she said. "Thanks for the dinner, Tahno."

"You're welcome, Avatar." And she left for home. Wow. So now she had three to choose from—And she agreed with Asami on the subject of relationships. Why restrain oneself when the other parties are willing? She smirked. She was still young, after all.


End file.
